Chances for Sleepers
by BronyBroadcaster
Summary: Spike got more than he bargened for when he went out for a walk.
1. Chapter 1

Chances For

Sleepers.

Chapter 1

It was a sunny day in Ponyvile and Spike was hard at work with his chores. He was dusting all the book shelves and alphabetizing all the books into order. The mess she Twilight usually makes is bigger than today's but it may have been the new series of 'Magic for Dummies' books that was shipped to her library yesterday. He managed to finish up earlier than expected. "All done." He called out to Twilight. She was muzzle deep into a book like always. "Ok." She said back not really paying attention. He knew she wasn't paying attention and could say almost anything and get away with it. "I'm going out for a while." He checked around to make sure there wasn't anything he had missed. Not looking up, Twilight gave the same automated response she always gives. "Ok." He decided to have a little fun with the mare. "Me and Rarity are getting married next Saturday in Canterlot, and I'm moving out." She never budged at spike statement. "Ok." He sighed and he left the library. "That mare would read on her death bed."

Spike had decided to go see if Rarity needed any help with her dresses. While he noticed that there was barely nobody out today. He started walking down towards Rarity's Bouquets but on the way there he couldn't shake the feeling he was being followed. He wanted to stop and turn around to see who it was but decided against it. He hurried as quickly as he could to the bouquet to find Rarity but only fount a bored and a slightly pissed Sweetie Belle leaving. "Hey Sweetie Belle is Rarity here? She explained how she was in a fashion brainstorm and did not want to be bothered by anyone...not ever her. " Funny how she's to busy to hang out with her own sister!" She yelled the last part of her statement back into the bouquet as she stormed off. Spike decided it be best if he didn't disturb Rarity today and decided to move on.

He thought that maybe he would go see what Pinkie Pie was up too today. While he was walking over to the Sugar Cube Corner he felt that he was getting followed again. He turned around quickly but nobody was there. Confused he kept walking, unknowing to the figure watching from the alleyway. When he arrived at the bakery he saw the place was deserted and Pinkie Pie in the kitchen baking like there was no tomorrow. He walked up the counter and called out to her. "Hey Pinkie." she didn't hear him and continued with her baking frenzy. "Pinkie!" he yelled a little louder. Still no response "Pinkie!" He yelled as loud as he could, She broke out of her baking trance and looked out towards the register to see a waiting Spike. She jumped over to him with a big grin on face. "Hey Spike what are you up to?" Spike began to wonder if she ever stopped bouncing. "Hey Pinkie…Where is everyone at?" He began looking around the bakery again wondering how the bakery that had was almost always had a line of ponies waiting to buy some of the most delicious pastries in all of pony vile. "I don't know its never been this empty before." He got to the point of why he came here and asked her if she wanted to hang out and do something. After he asked, her smile became a frown and she stopped bouncing. She explained she couldn't because she was baking up a storm for the 'zillion' cupcake order she said she had. After they talked for a bit Spike left and Pinkie Pie resumed her baking fiasco. "Man Rarity's in a 'fashion brainstorm' and Pinkie Pie's baking like crazy. I guess I can go to Applejacks but she probably just make me work. I'd go to see Fluttershy but I don't want to deal with that angle." After all that Spike decided to just go for a walk. He walked up and down the streets of pony vile looking at all the shops and sites. There was a few ponies out now but no where near as many as there usually was. He turned off the main roads and started down the side roads. He walked for about a hour until he walked to a nearby tree and took a rest.

Spike woke up about a hour later. He looked around to notice that the sun was setting and it was getting late. Spike knew Twilight would be mad so he had to get home quick. He stood up and got ready to run home until he was stopped. "Hello there dragon." He jumped and spun around to see who was addressing him. He saw a mysterious mare with a hood over her head so he couldn't see her face. He could only tell that she was a tall alicorn with a satchel on her back, from what he could tell she had dark blue fur. He couldn't see her cutie mark though as it was covered by overcoat she was wearing. "H..hello." Spike stammered, feeling uneasy around this possibly dangerous mare. "I've been observing you for a while dragon and I want to give you this."

She opened her satchel and pulled out a black book with a weird symbol on the front. "This book contains the magic of the ancient dragons. I can see within you that you have a power waiting to be unlocked. This book will unlock those abilities. Do be careful though, as this book contains magic that are considered Dark and forbidden." She dropped the book into spikes open hands before he could say anything and disappeared. "Wait!" Spike yelled reaching out to the now cloud of magical dust. "I still have questions, how do I use this!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Spike sighed as he looked at the book. It was think but not heavy and the pages looked to be yellowed by age. After he examined the book for a bit until he remembered that it was late and Twilight was going to kill him. "O crap!" He started sprinting towards the library with the book clutched within his claws. The streets were only lighten up by street lights scattered along the road. When he arrived to the library he grabbed the key from under the stone slab and unlocked the door. He creped in slowly to see if Twilight had waited up for him and getting ready for a scorching if she did. He looked all around the library until he saw a sleeping Twilight at her reading table face down into a book she had been reading when he left. He locked the door back and creped up the stairs to there room being careful not to wake her. He closed the door behind him and began to read the book.

He read in awe as he explored the pages of the ancient archive. His hands seem to have mind of there own as he went through the chapters. It contained chapter after chapter of spells, species of dragon and other knowledge about magic. After a while of flipping he finally stopped onto a certain chapter titled 'Hybrids.' He read through a particular passage that caught his eye. 'Hybrid dragons are a very rare species and can be very powerful. They are created when the powerful magic of a unicorn/alicorn. Though this process can make the dragon have powers beyond imagine, this is extremely dangerous for both the dragon and the unicorn/alicorn and must be preformed while the dragon is still incased in its egg.'

Spike remembered that Twilight told him he was hatched by her when she infused her magic into him. But that couldn't make him a hybrid. Could it? He read on until he fount the signs of a hybrid. 'When the hybrid is hatched, they usually have taken the color of the unicorn/alicorn that infused there power into them. They can start using there magic at a very young age and learn as quick as any dragon. They are almost always winged but do not start development them until maturity.' Spike was in shock. Today he woke up a simple dragon, now he's this hybrid in the book. But curiosity took over and he really wanted to know that if indeed he was this 'hybrid' in the book he wanted to know how early he can start using magic.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He continued reading, the book provide some simple spells for a young hybrid to try. First there was a light spell, he read over the spell to make sure he got it down. He placed the book down and then closed his eyes and concentrated, His hand tingled a bit and then...a ball of intense light appeared into his hand, more powerful than the book said it should be. "Awesome! That wasn't hard at all." he shuffled a few pages forward. He fount a fire spell he wanted to try. He concentrated on that spell. His hand burst into flames but it dint hurt. It wouldn't have hurt before with him being a dragon but he dint even feel it. He studied the spell for a second then dispersed it and flipped a few more pages. He tried spell after spell for what seemed like hours but being sure not to over do it. "Man this is so cool! I cant wait to tell Twilight that I can do magic!" he continued to flip in the book until he fount a mysterious page. "What's this spell?"

The page was different from the others. It was grey and the spell was written in a mysterious red ink substance. He read the spell over and over. It said dangerous and forbidden by the royal dragon council. He knew he shouldn't perform this spell but something inside was telling him otherwise "I should stop now, this one just look…bad." He was about to put the book down for the night but he couldn't help but to continued to stare at the page. He felt like it was calling out to him. "Okay just one try then that's it." He started to conjure the spell. This particular spell was hard. Very hard. He strained and grunted as the glow emitting from his hands turned from a green to a dark crimson purple color. His whole body ached and his mind felt as if it was going to implode. He moved his hands closer together, causing lighting to course through his body and shoot all around him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Twilight had woke up from a mysterious racket coming from the bedroom upstairs. She looked up and saw the bedroom was glowing and sparks shot out the bottom of the door. Only one thought coursed through her mind while she saw this. "Spike." She ran up the door way and opened the door. Spike was in the middle of the room, glowing as lighting shot and flew all around him. "Spike!" she yelled but he dint respond and continued to conjure his spell. "Spike!" she yelled louder, but still no answer. "SPIKE!" she screamed the top of her lungs, finally gaining his attention. "Twilight." he said as he turned to her. But when he did, he lost control of the spell

and it exploded, sending Spike flying into the wall on the other side of the room.

Twilight ran over to spike to check on him. "Spike! Spike! are you ok?" He groaned as he tried to regain his bearings. "Yea….I'm fine." He said starting to stand up and regain some of his strength. She hugged him tightly. "Thank goodness but what was happening to you. It look like you was trying to conjure some powerful spell?" He rubbed the back of his head." I kind of was." he chuckled a bit. "But I had no idea you could do magic." She looked more happy than shocked. "I dint know either until some mare gave me this book." He looked over her to see if he could find the book and saw something else something strange. It was a portal and it was floating in the middle of there bedroom. "what is that." Spike said, making Twilight turn to see what he was seeing. "It looks like a portal. But where did it come from, Spike is that what you were trying to make?" The portal started emitting noises, it sounded like...growling.

Just then a strange beast jumped out of the portal. It stood on 2 legs like Spike but was covered in dark grew fur. Its teeth was sharper than steel and its claws could cut through almost anything. The beast had eye that glowed a dark crimson red color. Spike was terrified but he had to make sure Twilight was safe. He stood in front of her, ready to fight. the beast stepped forward but instead of attacking, it howled. The beast howled a horrendous loud howl. more growls were heard from the portal. More of these beasts started running through the portal. "RUN!" Spike yelled as they shot for the stairway.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

They ran down into the main room and through the door and what they saw was the worst possible thing. More of those portals were scattered around outside the library. More of the beast were appearing and started destroying the town. "O dear Celestia Twilight I swear I dint mean to do this." He stared in disbelief. "SPIKE!" Twilight screamed as one of the beast grabbed her and Dragged her back into the library. "TWILIGHT!" he ran towards the door but one of the beast grabbed him and flung him across the yard. He jumped up quickly and sprinted towards the beast. "Get out of my WAY!" He punched the creature, More of them rushed after him and attacked.

One of the beasts lunged at him from the side. He dodge the attack and knocked the creature across the yard. Another one rushed Spike head on but he froze him solid with a ice spell. One of the creatures attacked him from behind, sinking his sharp teeth into Spikes shoulder. He yelled out in pain and grabbed onto the beasts head and slammed it into the ground, effectually breaking its neck and cracking its skull wide open. Blood pooled around its head and the beast stopped moving. He looked at his shoulder, blood seeping out of the wounds. He clutched his shoulder and looked around. He dint see anymore of the beasts for now. He ran over to the library door and blasted it open

What he saw made him just want to die right there and then. He saw Twilight, she was on the ground not moving, blood pooled around her. He saw 1 of the creatures against the wall with a hole in its chest. Two more of them loomed over Twilight. Blood dripping from there claws as they

investigated her to make sure she was really dead. "no..." he mumbled, his heartbeat slowing and all feeling leaving him. One of the creatures noticed him running towards them and tried to retaliate but reacted to late. Spike grabbed the monster by its neck and slammed it onto the ground and ripped its throat out as blood flowed from its neck Spike turned his attention to the other one. The beast swiped at spike with his massive claws but missed when spike jumped into the air and kicked the monster into the wall, breaking several bones. It howled out loud, trying to call for help. Spike jumped forward and clawed the beast over and over again, tearing it into nothing but a bloody pulp. After he finished them both he walked over to Twilight and fell to his knees. She wasn't breathing. He had been to late. "Twilight…I'm so sorry." tears now running down his face. Before he knew it more of the beasts ran into the almost destroyed library and attacked Spike. One of the beasts sunk its claws into his solders and threw his out of the library and into a tree outside. He sat there as more of the creatures began to walk towards him. "I...I couldn't save her." More tears ran down his face as more of those monsters approached him. "I..I killed her." They were now within striking distance to Spike. "I...I'm sorry Twilight I'm so sorry." He said his final words as he sat there, ready to accept death as the monsters rushed to finish off there pray.

"I love you Twilight."

Spike shot up from under the tree. He was breathing heavy with beads of sweat on his forehead. He looked around. There was none of those monsters anywhere in site. He noticed that not only were there no creatures around. He wasn't anywhere near the library. "Twilight." He jumped up and started running as fast as he could towards the library. He ran faster than he ever ran before in his entire life. When he arrived he noticed that there were no portals anywhere in site. The library was still intact and everything looked to be normal. He ran to the door and turned the knob, seeing it was locked he grabbed the key from under the stone slab and unlocked it. He flung the door open and looked around to see Twilight. She was sleeping at her reading table, face buried in a book as she snored away. "Twilight!" he yelled as he ran up to her and hugged her. She woke up suddenly as she heard her name but then she felt a pair of arms rap around her. She jumped and looked to see who was hugging her. She looked down to see Spike with tears going down his face and onto her shoulder. "Spike you scared me half to death, what wrong?" she asked startled but concerned. "I'm glad your ok Twilight, I love you." She smiled softly as she hugged him back. "I love you too Spike but can you please tell me what is wrong?"

Way above the library, Luna was flying around and smiling down towards Spike. "Now that was a interesting dream that poor little Spike was having. She was right, he dose have a gift. When the time comes he will be ready, I just know it." With that she flew back to the castle in order to let her sister prepare for tomorrow.


End file.
